1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage disposal machine which may be utilized to decompose garbage discharged from house kitchens and the like using garbage disposal materials like wood chips and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a garbage disposal machine commonly decomposes garbage by using garbage disposal materials. The garbage and garbage disposal materials, like wood chips and the like, are placed into a disposal tub. Inside the disposal tub, agitating blades are fixed. By rotating the agitating blades, the garbage and garbage disposal materials are agitated and garbage decomposition is accelerated.
A garbage disposal machine of the prior art, for example, is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-180059. The apparatus has means for warming outdoor air aspirated to a chamber by a heater and fan, means for drying garbage by blowing such warm air to the garbage, means for passing the gas developed in the process of decomposing garbage through a container in which a deodorization accelerator is located, and means for exhausting the gas to the outside (hereinafter, this example is referred to as xe2x80x9cPrior Art 1xe2x80x9d).
In addition, another garbage disposal machine of the prior art, for example, is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Heisei 8-217581. In this apparatus, its disposal tub is inclined 45 degrees toward the front side when garbage is put in. This also allows rotation of the disposal tub not less than 90 degrees when garbage is ejected (hereinafter, this example is referred to as xe2x80x9cPrior Art 2xe2x80x9d)
In the case of Prior Art 1, the gas developed in the process of garbage decomposing is, without being reused, directly exhausted to the outside, which requires heating up low temperature air from outside, thus resulting in the problem of larger consumption of electric power.
Also in the case of Prior Art 2, the disposal tub cannot be adjusted to incline at the desirable angle, which may, depending on the application circumstance and the like, be inconvenient in putting in and exhausting garbage, and in cleaning up inside of the disposal tub.
The object of the present invention is to provide a garbage disposal machine, which allows saving electric power and to adjust the disposal tub to inline at the desirable angle, thus providing a solution to the aforementioned problems.
The present invention provides a garbage disposal machine and includes a body and a disposal tub installed in the body to put in garbage and garbage disposal materials that decompose the garbage. An agitator agitates the garbage and garbage disposal materials in the disposal tub. A warm air inductor induces warm air into the disposal tub, circulating the gas developed in the process of garbage decomposing in the disposal tub and sends the gas into the disposal tub. Part of the gas circulated by the warm air inductor is exhausted through an exhaust passage. The gas in the exhaust passage is deodorized and exhausted and ejected to the outside.